Joshua DragonsFlame
'''Character Basics:''' Biological Name: Joshua Philip DragonsFlame Preferred Name: Josh DragonsFlame Nicknames: Josh, The Knight Of The Flame, Grandmaster DragonsFlame, El Suicido, Alcadian Knight, Advisor DragonsFlame Age: 22 Birth Date: February 5th, 1993 Planet Born: Earth Born In: Maekrix, Alcadia, Elvain Province Current Residence: Alcadia, Elvain Province Occupation: Grandmaster Of The DragonLord Order, Alcadian Knight, Royal Advisor Company/Organization (s): DragonLord Order, Royal Alcadian Court Education (If any): Early Royal Homeschooling, Graduated from Romania Junior High (RJH), Earned Psychology Masters In Station Square Community College (SSCC). Height: 6'3 Weight: 236lbs Spouse: Diamond DragonsFlame Children: Jason DragonsFlame, Daniel DragonsFlame, Diana DragonsFlame, Renee DragonsFlame Family: Philip DragonsFlame (Father), Serena DragonsFlame (Mother), Nicholas DragonsFlame (Brother), Chromson DragonsFlame (Cousin), Dilon Oden (Half-Cousin), Flare Oden (Sister In-Law), Jules Deathstar (Father In-Law), Jewel Deathstar (Mother In-Law), Kaiden Jades (Cousin), Jaden Hoffman (Cousin), Sarah DragonsFlame (Cousin In-Law), Chadwick DragonsFlame (Nephew), Jennifer DragonsFlame (Sister In-Law), Nicholas DragonsFlame II (Nephew), Alexander Knight (God-Son), John Ixenkornari (Dragon Bond) Powers (If any): Pyrokinesis, DragonLord's Wings, The Fall. Early Life Philip DragonsFlame was the second son of King Daunte DragonsFlame, the at the time King of Alcadia. He was a DragonLord, and a hero to his people. While he had no intention of ruling due to his second son status, his older brother Stephen's arrogance and cruelty, opposed by Philip's heroism, his compassion, and his skill in leadership, led Daunte to change his mind and buck tradition, naming Phil as the heir to the throne due to Stephen's inability to lead. This would drive a further wedge between the brothers, moreso then before after Stephen's arrogance from his belief he would become King had driven him apart from his brothers and sister. Alas, Phil would go on to become King, marry Serena Oden, and from them would be born their two children, Joshua and Nicholas DragonsFlame. Joshua, the oldest child, was named the heir and successor to the throne. From soon after he learned to walk and talk, Josh had quickly begun his journey of being groomed for the throne. He was taught any sort of royal etiquette possible for someone his age, educated in the highest form possible for him to grow up and become the monarch that Alcadia deserved. On his spare time, his mother would tell him stories about her and his father's time as DragonLords and their exploits, and through these stories, Joshua, nicknamed Josh for short, would harbor fantasies and dreams of being some kind of shining knight, some kind of hero, like his parents had been. Unfortunately, his life as "Prince Joshua", the heir to the Alcadian throne, would soon come to a sudden and abrupt end. The resentment from Stephen towards King Phil would come to a head, leading him to work with Alcadia's enemies to try and overthrow his brother to place himself on the throne. When that failed and he was about to be caught, he would concoct a plan to frame his brother for working with their sworn enemies, which was convincing enough to convince Alcadia's civilians to rebel against their monarch, with Stephen leading them to impeaching and removing Phil from his throne, placing Stephen onto it. Stephen's first decree was to exile King Phil and his entire family, including Josh, and voided Josh's claim to the throne. Able to take nothing with them, Josh's family left Alcadia no longer as royalty, but as part of the poor. In just five years, Josh's life had completely fallen apart before he even had a chance. They would find themselves living in the slums of Romania History Insert history here Personal Life Personal Life Entry Accomplishments Feel free to use this area to list any accomplishments the character has accumulated. Power Description Josh's Abilities =